For a display panel with a fingerprint recognition function, in order to better achieve a full screen design and prevent a fingerprint recognition region from occupying space of a non-display area, currently, an under-screen fingerprint technology may be used to reuse a display area as the fingerprint recognition region, and take light emitted by sub-pixels in the fingerprint recognition region as light for fingerprint recognition. When performing the fingerprint recognition, the sub-pixels in the fingerprint recognition region are generally required to emit light with a high brightness so as to improve detection accuracy. However, in this way, the sub-pixels in the fingerprint recognition region need to emit light with a high brightness frequently during the fingerprint recognition. This may reduce the service life of the sub-pixels in this region, thereby affecting normal display of the screen and reducing brightness uniformity of display.